1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for avoiding ROI re-detection by acquiring and processing ROIs using medical imaging devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sonography is an ultrasound imaging examination that may be conducted rapidly by acquiring ultrasound images in real time without pain and radioactive rays that are harmful to the human body.
Given the characteristics of a Computer Aided Design (CAD) that supports the ultrasound examination, there may be cases where a particular tumor is redetected. Once a tumor is erroneously detected, the same tumor may be redetected, causing inconvenience to users.
Support Vector Machine (SVM) may be used as a method of separating erroneous detections. The SVM is a method for map learning, in which a separation is achieved by the hyperplane that has the largest distance to the nearest training-data point of any class.
However, even when a region of interest (ROI) is detected using the SVM in the CAD of a medical imaging device, a doctor may not determine the ROI to be a legion. In this case, if the CAD is updated by reflecting feedback from a user, erroneous classification in the CAD may be caused, thereby degrading system performance. Accordingly, when feedback is received from a user, a classification method using the SVM may affect classification results.